


Honeymoon

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Future AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Dick and Barbara leave their son at Wayne Manor for a week while they finally go on their honeymoon. Can Batman handle the product of an acrobat and a mega genius?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

“Babs are you sure he’s not too young? Dick asked standing in the houses nursery as he held his 15 month old son on his torso.   
He smiled giving the baby an Eskimo kiss, causing a cute giggle from the baby.

Barbara looked up from looking over her son’s bag. Ensuring that everything was packed. “Dick....he’ll be with family. It’ll be okay.”

Dick took a breath “What if something bad happens?”

Barbara rolled her eyes “He’s going to be at Wayne manor. Steph and Tim are staying the weekend. He’ll be in the same house as 4 Bats including the man himself plus Alfred. I assure you our son won’t be in danger” she zipped up the bag and stood

Dick smiled at her. She walked toward her two guys. Nathan held out his arms and Barbara gladly took the product of their love. Placing him on her hip. She kissed the top of the 15 month olds head.

“What if he wants milk?” Dick asked

Barbara shrugged “I have a lot of frozen milk from pumping that I packed.” She pointed to a cooler bag sitting by the bedroom door amongst other bags

“But-we both know how much he prefers your boobs over a bottle.” Dick pointed. He leaned forward so he was at eye level with his son “”Straight from the source, right Chavo?” He grinned tickling his son to which Nathan let out a heavy giggle.

Barbara smirked “Apple doesn’t fall to far from the tree” she grabbed Dick’s chin, bringing him back up to her.  
“It’ll be good for weaning him.” She explained

Dick nodded, getting lost in her eyes. After all these years. She still amazed him  
“I can’t believe we are married.”

She nodded “Yeah, 2 months of marriage and we are finally going on our honeymoon “ she sighed

Dick shrugged “Well ya know with our lives- things don’t always go traditionally”

“Which is exactly why we need a week away from the baby. I love him as much as you but Dick. Mmph I’ve been thinking about our previous.....intimate ways she whispered. Setting Nathan down so he could toddle off and play.

Dick grinned, then his grin dopped “Hey! We’re still intimate. He pulled to him, giving her a hard kiss. After a few minutes she smiled and pulled back

“ Yeah babe but. But think about how we used to be. Before our son...whom I love and wouldn’t trade for anything.” She placed a hand on his chest and whispered in his ear. “I haven’t gotten to be as loud as I want to in so long. Bruce’s island house is secluded and very private” she nibbled his ear

Dick froze, his mind flashing to all the places, ways and things they did before they were parents.   
Randomly in the kitchen while they waited for a meal to cook, playing ‘sexy tag’ around her old apartment, him cooking her naked breakfast. And so many more.   
“Yeah he’ll be fine at Bruce’s” he smirked  
“Come here baby” he smiled bending down 

Nathan ran up to him

“Wanna spend the night at grandpa Bruce’s?” He asked

Nathan nodded clapping his hands “Grampie Grampie” he chanted

Barbara laughed at the adorable child “I’ll feed him one last time before we go” she began moving her shirt 

Nathan looked over and smiled, starting to do a little dance with his feet excitedly “Mama’s milk! Mama milk!” He gasped, knowing what was about to happen

Dick smiled watching Barbara pick up their son and move to the rocking chair to sit and be more comfortable “I’ll start packing the car.” He told her

She nodded watching her husband as he bent down and collected the multiple bags Bruce might need for the week. “Husband.” She thought “Dick Grayson is my husband.”


	2. Chapter 2

”Remember that little cooler bag has about 30 bags of frozen breast milk” Dick pointed to the bag Tim was holding

Tim grimaced setting the bag on the kitchen counter where Alfred promptly took the bag. Setting 5 in the fridge and the rest in the freezer for proper storage.

Dick rolled his eyes “Don’t act like it’s something gross Timmy it’s completely natural.”

Barbara smiled hugging her son who was still in her arms “And please do not forget to put the net on the crib. He’s too young for a toddler bed and he can climb out of the crib if you don’t put the net overtop.”

Dick nodded “Does it make him look like a caged bear? Yeah. But is it for his own safety? Absolutely.”

Stephanie smiled “So keep acrobat baby contained in his crib. Got it.” She attempted to grab Nathan but he clutched onto Barbara tighter 

“He’s going through a phase right now where he is super attached to Babs” Dick explained

Alfred smiled “Like father like son?” He said lowly, only Dick hearing   
He shot the elderly butler a smirk

Bruce looked at the bag on his shoulder “Why all the toys? I have toys here.”

“Those aren’t toys” Barbara pointed

Dick nodded “Yeah those are learning tools. “

“Learning tools?” Stephanie rose an eyebrow 

Barbara nodded, digging into the bag Stephanie was holding and fished out a lamented paper “This is his schedule. Now not everything needs to be met daily. We understand he’s a baby and that’s just not always possible.”

Dick nodded “But we’d like you to at least try and follow it as much as possible. Especially the sleeping and eating times. It’ll make your day a lot easier.”

Barbara smiled “Right” she handed the paper to Bruce who scanned it

“6:30 am wake up, 6:30-7 snuggles.” Bruce read

Stephanie smiled “I can do that part!”

Bruce nodded and continued reading “7-7:30 watch sunrise and morning meditation outdoors?”

Dick nodded “That’s what I usually do. You should know that. I’ve meditated in the morning my whole life.”

Bruce nodded and continued to scan the paper “So after breakfast is an hour of these learning games? Then a nap, exercise-“

“Gotta work his acrobatic muscules .” Dick grinned “and his Genius brain....cause ya know he’s half of me and half of Babs.”

This time Tim rolled his eyes “As you insist on reminding us constantly “

Dick smirked,” Just don't kill my kid alright?” 

Barbara nodded ”Please don't let him out of your sight. I swear the kid is like a spider. You take your eyes off him for a minute and he's up the wall.” she hugged Nathan tightly to her “Oh goodbye my sweet boy .” She kissed his cheek before passing him to Dick

“Alright, Chavo. Behave for your grandpa and uncles and aunt.” He wagged a finger 

Nathan nodded “Behad”

Dick smiled “That’s right behave.” He kissed his son before passing the 15-month-old off to Stephanie

“FaceTime us tonight please,” Dick asked

To which Tim nodded “I’ll text first” he informed

Dick and Barbara nodded biding another goodbye before leaving.

Bruce sighed as soon as the door finally closed “I thought those two would never leave. “

Tim nodded “Yeah. He’s just a baby. They act like he’s some sort of super baby. How smart can he be? “

He met eyes with Stephanie “Good point. With the three of us plus Alfred and Damian, taking care of baby Grayson for a week is going to be so easy and fun .”

Alfred watched on as the 3 talked and sighed “This is going to be an interesting week.”


	3. Chapter 3

\- [ ] After flying into Florida,Dick and Barbara arrived at Bruce’s beach house around one in the afternoon

\- [ ] The house was small, one bed, one bath. With a full kitchen and living room. But the bedroom was upstairs taking up the entire upper level, with a balcony overlooking the beach and the bathroom was huge.   
\- [ ] Located in Dunedin, Florida the house was located away from the touristy ‘honeymoon island’ Bruce’s part of the beach was fenced up till about 8 feet to the shore line. Not that many people came around that part of the beach Anyways.  
\- [ ] Dick stepped back into the bedroom from the balcony. 

\- [ ] “The water looks amazing, waves aren’t too-“ he paused in his steps seeing Barbara in a bikini looking in the full mirror 

\- [ ] “This top is too small.” She groaned “It was my favorite bathing suit before the baby and now” she tugged at the lavender colored top

\- [ ] Dick smirked “I think it looks great.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek 

\- [ ] She rolled her eyes “You would say that, what if they-pop out on the beach”

\- [ ] “Still don’t see the issue “ he chuckled lightly resting his chin on her shoulder they looked at themselves in the mirror “Besides, it’s not like anyone will see you. Nobody ever comes on this end of the beach.” He added “Our little hideaway” he winked

\- [ ] Barbara smirked “You hinting at some Beach sex there Hunk Wonder?” 

\- [ ] Dick made a face like he was pretending to think ”That could cause us to get some sand in unusual places.”

\- [ ] ”You’re right, it'll require us to use that massive shower.....with a bench inside.” she pointed

\- [ ] He nodded ”Your right, it's big enough for two people. Perfect for aide in reaching hard places.”

\- [ ] He bent his head down blowing a raspberry on her neck. 

\- [ ] Barbra giggled squirming out of his grip ”come on handsome, let's go down to the water.”

\- [ ] Dick smiled slipping off his shirt and following after her  
\- [ ] ------------  
\- [ ] Meanwhile at Wayne Manor  
\- [ ] Stephanie walked into the large living room a sippy cup full of lukewarm milk in hand. Everyone else was downstairs debriefing for a mission later that night  
\- [ ] ”Where’s the handsomest boy in the world.” she sing talked 

\- [ ] ”I here!” Nathan piped up from where he was behind the couch. (Stephanie chose to ignore how he might of gotten there while she was put of the room) 

\- [ ] ”Well someone is full of himself.” she teased walking over and scooping up the toddler who was dressed in cozy purple batgirl pajamas. They were from the girl's section. But Tim told her how a few weeks back he and Dick were out with the toddler who saw the Pajamas and instantly wanted them. Obviously Dick wasn’t going to object. 

\- [ ] She sat on the couch her nephew laid back in her lap, as he suckled on the cup. She reached over grabbing a children’s book she had put there earlier “Mommy says right now you have milk while she reads. Then i guess Dick rocks you to sleep. Tonight though Aunt Stephanie is doing it.”

\- [ ] Nathan pulled the cup away from his mouth and shot his bright blue eyes up at her “Aun Efy” then immediately brought the sippy cup back to his lips 

\- [ ] She smiled “That’s right, Aunt Steph” she cooed threading her fingers through his dark locks and opening the book “Once upon a time.....”  
\- [ ] ---------------------  
\- [ ] Dick threw his head back against the sand “Okay that was something we haven’t done before.” 

\- [ ] Barbara crawled up on his chest smiling “Is that a good thing or bad thing?”

\- [ ] “Well it was really fun and new. But we are literally covered in sand.” He pointed 

\- [ ] Barbara nodded “All the more reason we should probably head back into the house and wash each other off Huh?” She kissed his nipple

\- [ ] A grin grew on the man’s face “Race yeah!” He jumped up suddenly causing Barbara to fall in the sand 

\- [ ] “Dick! You got me more covered in sand” she grimmest pushing herself up 

\- [ ] He chuckled “Great more for me to scrub.”  
\- [ ] ———————  
\- [ ] Tim jolted awake at the sensing of someone watching him. Thankfuly stopping his Battraining reflexes in time  
\- [ ] There sat a tiny human sitting beside him on the bed. Staring at him blankly   
\- [ ] “Nathan?” He glanced at the time it was 7 am. No use in going back to bed. He scooped up his nephew and headed down stairs

\- [ ] “So I just about threw baby Grayson across the room” he announced walking into the kitchen, he set Nathan down in his high chair 

\- [ ] Bruce looked up from the news “Why would you do that?”

\- [ ] Tim shrugged “Cause I have high defense training and usually when my body wakes up to someone staring at me as if they are questioning weather to smother me with my pillow or leave me be my instinct is to defend myself .”

\- [ ] Alfred turned away from the stove “Why was young Master Grayson in your bedroom?” He set a cup of milk on the high chair tray

\- [ ] Tim shrugged “I don’t know, I woke up and he was there. I guess he climbed out.”

\- [ ] It was at this time Stephanie made her way down stairs. Smiling she immediately made her way to baby Grayson “Good morning handsome boy” she cooed

\- [ ] Bruce eyed her from over his coffee cup “Did you put the net on the crib last night?” He asked

\- [ ] Stephanie shook her head “He was sound asleep when I laid him down. I didn’t think it was necessary, figured Dick and Barb were just being overprotective “

\- [ ] Tim rolled his eyes “Oh it’s necessary, I woke up to him staring me down in my sleep.”

\- [ ] Stephanie chocked down a laugh  
\- [ ] But that laugh was quickly let out when Damian was the next to come down the stairs, a towel wrapped around his waist

\- [ ] “Can someone explain to me why as I was preparing to shower I discovered the curtain pulled out of the wall?” Damian grumbled

\- [ ] Alfred looked at Nathan setting a plastic tray of a pancake cut into small pieces infront of him “Young Grayson, did you climb the shower curtain?” A small smile played on the elders face

\- [ ] Nathan clapped his hands together and started giggling 

\- [ ] Stephanie turned to Damian and rose an eyebrow “My biggest question is how did a 15 month old sneak into your room , go into your bathroom, pull down the curtain and exit without your senses kicking in and waking you?”

\- [ ] All eyes turned to the baby currently stuffing his face with pancakes. He looked up at the family flashing them a big gummy smile before turning his attention back to his food.  
\- [ ] ———————  
\- [ ] Barbara rolled over, marveling at the sight infront of her. His back to her, her arms had previously been around his bare torso.

\- [ ] He was so gorgeous, the sunrise reflecting on his newly tan skin  
\- [ ] She was envious   
\- [ ] How dare he go out on the beach for four hours yesterday and looked like he was kissed by the sun, yet she somehow still managed to get sunburnt on her chest and thighs even after strictly reapplying every 30 minutes. Something Dick was perfectly happy to help with

\- [ ] “What are you thinking?” Dick mumbled into the sheets 

\- [ ] Of course he was awake. What made her think she could stare at him for this long without him waking

\- [ ] “Just about how handsome you are.” She smiled

\- [ ] Dick rolled facing her, placing his hands on her hips her pulled her close and kissed her. This continued for a couple seconds before they slowly pulled apart

\- [ ] “It’s 8 am. What do you think is happening at Wayne Manor with our little Angel?” Dick asked, his voice raspy

\- [ ] She grinned, looping her arms around his neck, holding him tightly against her “Oh by now? They probably didn’t follow at least one of our suggestions and he has broken something .” 

\- [ ] Dick chucked “My money is on the drapes in the living room. My little Chavo has been eyeing them since he could crawl.”

\- [ ] She pulled her husband down kissing his forehead “Let’s call them in a little bit.”

\- [ ] He nodded “Or FaceTime, I want to see our little guy.”

\- [ ] “Me too. But in the meantime.” Barbara pulled Dick back down to her smashing their lips together “A early morning bath for two in the jacuzzi sounds perfect.”


End file.
